theatrefandomcom-20200215-history
Darryl Maximilian Robinson as Sherlock Holmes in the 1992 Excaliber Productions, Ltd. St. Louis, Missouri stage adaptation of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes: The Final Problem!
Confessions Of A Former St. Louis Stage Sherlock Holmes Chicago Joseph Jefferson Citation Award Winner, WKKC Radio Chicago Critic's Corner Fine Arts Award Winner, Fort Wayne News-Sentinel Reviewer's Recognition Award Winner, four-time Chicago Black Theatre Alliance / Ira Aldridge Award Nominee, Los Angeles Marcom Masque Theatre Award Nominee, Los Angeles ELATE Season Ticket Holder Award Nominee and Excaliber Shakespeare Company of Chicago Founder DARRYL MAXIMILIAN ROBINSON ( a 44-season stage veteran ) received A 1992 HARPOONERS OF THE SEA UNICORN CERTIFICATE OF HONOURARY MEMBERSHIP AWARD for his production, staging and performance as SHERLOCK HOLMES in the 1992 EXCALIBER PRODUCTIONS, LTD. staged dramatic reading and full presentation of St. Louis area playwright CHUCK LAVAZZI'S adaptation of SIR ARTHUR CONAN DOYLE'S SHERLOCK HOLMES: THE FINAL PROBLEM!' ''During multiple public and private local touring engagements at numerous locations ( including THE MIDTOWN ARTS CENTER of St. Louis and THE MILLER'S DAUGHTER'S PUB in St. Charles, Mo. ) between January of 1992 and November of 1994, Mr. Robinson would play '''THE GREAT DETECTIVE' opposite several skilled and talented Greater St. Louis Area stage performers including JEFF ADAM NIXON, CARLOS WOODSON and SUZZETTE SUTTON as DOCTOR WATSON, and CHRISTOPHER ADAM, PAUL DEHART and PATRICK B. HENSLER as PROFESSOR MORIARTY. Thrilled and delighted to play several fine, classic stage roles in The Gateway City ( including SIR THOMAS MORE in the 1984 UNIVERSITY PLAYERS' revival production of '''''ROBERT BOLT'S A MAN FOR ALL SEASONS at The Benton Hall Theatre of The University of Missouri-St. Louis - UMSL; THE COWARDLY LION in the 1984 MUNY / STUDENT THEATRE PROJECT COMPANY traditional stage musical version of L. FRANK BAUM'S THE WIZARD OF OZ at The New City School of The Central West End; VENTICELLO II in the 1985 PERFORMING ARTS DEPT. OF ST. LOUIS COMMUNITY COLLEGE AT FOREST PARK revival production of PETER SHAFFER'S AMADEUS; PROFESSOR MORIARTY in Producer-Director-Adapter JOHN AUBLE'S 1987 vaudeville musical version of DOYLE'S SHERLOCK HOLMES for 10 weeks on board the historic GOLDENROD SHOWBOAT docked in downtown St. Louis at LACLEDE'S LANDING; THE NARRATOR in the 1990 EXCALIBER PRODUCTIONS, LTD. critically-praised dramatic reading and staging of Mr. Robinson's adaptation of A CHILD'S CHRISTMAS IN WALES AND MORE TALES by DYLAN THOMAS at THE UTOPIAN LOFT GALLERY AND THEATRE; KING HENRY II in the 1992-1993 EXCALIBER PRODUCTIONS, LTD. well-received multiracial cast revival of 'JAMES GOLDMAN'S THE LION IN WINTER' at THE WABASH TRIANGLE CAFE and THE RED SEA RESTURANT of University City, Mo.; and THE NARRATOR in the 1994 EXCALIBER PRODUCTIONS, LTD. staging of Mr. Robinson's noted adaptation of THE RAVEN AND SIX OTHER POINTS OF INTEREST by EDGAR ALLAN POE at T'HE FOCAL POINT' of Webster Groves, Mo.), DARRYL MAXIMILIAN ROBINSON was truly honored ( during the years he spent on stage in St. Louis acting, directing, teaching and writing ) to play SHERLOCK HOLMES not only for theatre audiences but for student audiences for several public school engagements. Mr. Robinson's 1992 HARPOONERS OF THE SEA UNICORN CERTIFICATE OF HONOURARY MEMBERSHIP AWARD marks his sole award for presenting or performing live theatre in the Greater St. Louis area. http://sherlockholmesofstcharles.blogspot.com/